


Where have all the Angels gone?

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Case Fic, M/M, Slow Burn, sam and dean are angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Sam and Dean are investigating the disappearances of their brothers, they run into Castiel Novak, the eccentric professor who seems to know a little about a little stuff and he's the prime suspect in all of this.That is, until Dean goes missing and it's up to Sam and Castiel to find him.





	Where have all the Angels gone?

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Amberdreams for providing the amazing artwork for me to get this fic done and a huge thank you to Amirose for the betaing that was done on this fic!
> 
> [check out the amazing art by Amberdreams](https://amberdreams.livejournal.com/575865.html)

**One**

 

“It's hotter than a bitch out here.” Dean moans the moment he and Sam step out of their car. A car that Dean didn't understand why they were driving when they could fly, hell, they could zap to earth if they wanted.However, it wouldn't have been completely inconspicuous if they had. The point had to be blended in, they had to well…. Be more human like.

 

It's been nearly twelve hundred years since the two of them were assigned to their positions with ABI, the Angel Bureau Of Investigations and it's still a bit mundane to Dean, who prefers to be on the battlefield rather than investigating humans and for Sam, well he still loved the excitement of it all.

 

They were here to investigate the disappearances of a few of their angel brethren, They put on shades, Dean staring over at Sam before he speaks. “Why did they have to go missing in freaking LA of all places, during the summer!” 

 

Sam rolls his eyes. 

 

“They disappeared all over. It's not California's fault that Naomi sent us here to investigate the disappearances.” 

 

“Well, I feel like it's their fault.” 

 

Sam rolls his eyes. “The quicker that we get the info the quicker we can get out of here. Alright?” 

 

“Alright. What's this guy's name again?” 

 

Sam pulls out his phone, searching until he finds what he's looking for. 

 

“Castiel Novak, age thirty-six. He's a professor specializing in Supernatural History. He's the number one suspect that we have right now.” 

 

“Why does Naomi think this is our guy?” Dean takes the phone and stares down at the photo. Bright blues greet him and disheveled hair. Novak’s cute, no denying, but Dean refuses to be distracted and scans his file.

 

Novak's a bit of an eccentric. 

 

Buying whatever he could find that he enjoyed, his selective tastes and odd alpaca that he had in his backyard. 

 

Dean couldn't help but roll his eyes. He had seen most of humanity and couldn't really figure them out all that much but the ones similar to Castiel, he had seen them crash and burn under their own genius. 

 

“What the hell is wrong with this guy? He's…” 

 

“A bit weird, yeah. I don't know if he's aware, but his family were hunters back in the day. If he does know this,  then that bumps him up to prime suspect, given that it's only angels that are going missing. Plus our latest missing angel, Gadreel, was last seen talking to Castiel Novak.”

 

“So if he's the number one guy for this thing then why are we wasting time interviewing him?” 

 

Sam takes the phone from Dean and pockets it. “We can't be a hundred percent that this is our guy but we still have to cover our bases.” 

 

Dean shakes his head. “If it comes down to it, and he's the reason our brothers are going missing then I won't hesitate to shoot him Sam, I mean it

 

**Two**

 

When Sam and Dean and enter the room, seeing the office was something that Dean wouldn't believe it if he hadn't seen it. 

 

Lining the walls were pictures of wolves, vampires, demons and angels. 

 

Castiel Novak is sitting at his desk, glasses tipped low. 

 

“Mr. Novak…” Sam's questioning the man and Dean can't take his gaze away. A picture is one thing, but seeing the real thing is another. Castiel keeps his eyes on Dean as well, watching him and every move that he makes.

 

“Gadreel was a member of our investigation team.” Sam says, “and he was last seen speaking with you. Do you have any idea what might have happened to him?” 

 

Castiel shifts where he’s leaning against the desk, crossing his legs and arms. 

 

Dean's eyes stayed glued to the man's body. Now he hopes that he wasn't their guy. 

 

Damn. It would be a hard to lock up a body like that, no matter what the crime.

 

If he was their guy. 

 

“The last time that I saw Gadreel was last week. He wanted to discuss an ancient book that I was unfamiliar with. I asked him to bring it in so I could look over it. I was just as surprised as you are to hear that he’s missing.” 

 

Sam jots down the information that Castiel is telling him. It all seems to line up, but Dean is finding it hard to get a read on the man.

 

“Did he tell what was in the book? Or why he needed you to tell him what was in it?” 

 

Castiel shakes his head. “I have no idea why. It's a mystery to me as much as it is to you. I wouldn't hurt him. Gadreel is a wonderful person.” 

 

“Thank you Mr. Novak. We have more questions for you, but please. Do not leave town.” 

 

“It’s  _ Professor” _ Castiel's gaze is dead set on Dean, a small smile crossing his lips.  Novak, and I wouldn't dream of it.” 

 

**Three**

 

A few days had gone by since they came to town questioning Castiel and Dean, much to Sam's amusement had grown accustomed to the human. It wasn't uncommon for Dean to do that. The last time that he had grown close to a human their father had nearly disowned him. 

 

It wasn't a good thing for an angel to favor mankind over their own brethren. 

 

“I don't think he's our guy.” Dean says over a cup of coffee. The coffee is untouched, of course. It's just there so the two ABI agents don't draw too much attention. It isn't uncommon for angels to visit earth, but it makes humans uncomfortable if angels emphasise their differences by not eating or drinking.

 

Dean’s been following Castiel to see where he goes and what he does when he isn't at the university.  He hadn't found anything out of the ordinary. heart-eyes recount of all the boring human things Cas got up to over the last few days. 

 

To Sam, it sounded like Castiel lived a pretty boring life. He gave lectures, met with students, ate food, and hung out with friends. Sam could tell from his brother's tone that Dean thought Castiel was fascinating. Dean's eyes kept going distant when he spoke about the human doing mundane things like grabbing coffee. His voice took on a possessive snarl when Dean talked about Castiel meeting up with friends.    
  


Overall, it didn't sound like Castiel was related to the disappearances and if he was, he was hiding it well from Dean and Sam.    
Sam frowned as Dean started to explain a lecture Castiel had given on vampires who lived like pirates that Dean had, apparently, snuck into.    
  


They needed to wrap up this investigation and get out of LA as soon as possible, before Dean did something stupid like fall for a human.

  
  


Nothing that signifies he could be behind the disappearances. 

 

“Are you saying that because you want to screw him?” 

 

Dean scoffs. “He's a  _ human  _ Sam. And yeah he's kind of cute, but that's against the rules and you know that. Angels and humans can't  be together. Even if it's a one night stand. Naomi would have my ass if she knew I even thought that the guy was at least a little bit attractive.” 

 

“Okay then, what is the reason that you don't think that he's our guy?” 

 

Dean leans back against the chair. “Well, for one, the other day when we were tailing him he met up with Arial. She was posing as a student. If he knew what she was then he would have taken her then and there. But he didn't.” 

 

“You can't be that dense Dean. Come on. He probably knew that we were tailing him. Every other angel has come in contact with him has vanished. You're my brother and I love you but come on. Think about the facts.” 

 

“I have, Sammy, and I've been the one following the man around for the last three days. He hasn't done or said anything suspicious to anyone. He's not our guy. We need to look for someone else.” 

 

“Someone like who? We've researched the case and files. No one else is on the roster.” 

 

Dean looks down. 

 

The entire time that he had been following Castiel he had noticed a pattern with the man. Everyday at three in the afternoon he met up with this woman. She was gorgeous, smart and from the way that she was always around Castiel, she was just a bit too interested in the man. 

 

It made him a tiny bit angry with the way that she always touched Castiel. 

 

“There's this woman that he meets up with all the time named April. She works in the same department as Castiel, knows Enochian and I saw wards surrounding her home. I know it might be, well I don't know for sure but maybe we should completely cover all our bases on this. We should at least check her out.” 

 

Sam goes to open his mouth when he hears a very familiar voice. 

 

“Hello gentlemen.” Castiel is standing at their table now, eyes focused on Dean. Dean glances up, only to notice the way that Castiel was dressed. 

 

A black scarf was around his neck, a white shirt was peeking out underneath a black leather jacket and black jeans that clung to his legs. 

 

He looked good. 

 

Dean shifts a little in his seat. 

 

“Hello Professor Novak.” Sam greets. Dean merely nods towards him. 

 

“How's the case going?” Castiel asks, his attention goes to Dean, completely focused. 

 

“Good.” Dean says. “Very good. You know April Miller, right? We've been trying to get a hold of her and keep missing her.…” 

 

"Yeah, I know April. She's not a suspect, is she? Because she's one of the best people I know." Castiel says, crossing his arms. 

 

“No doubt about that.” Sam adds. “But we have to cover our bases. All of them.” 

 

Castiel takes a seat next to Dean, who scoots over just a bit into the corner to give him room. 

 

“Why? Is she a person of interest? April is a professor. She studies ancient history. Mostly about the Greeks. she has three cats. She's a good person. She never, or would never hurt anyone. I mean, sometimes she gets a little upset easily. Especially these last few years. Her child and her husband died but she's a good person. If you think that April’s a person of interest, that she had anything to do with this, you're wrong.” 

 

Sam runs a hand through his hair, this man seemed intent on believing that she had nothing to do with what was going on and maybe he was right, maybe she had nothing to do with the disappearances but he couldn't rule out everyone until he actually had all the facts, had all the clues. 

 

“Maybe if we can talk to her.” Sam begins. “And see what she says about the situation and maybe then we can figure out the truth and if she really Is a person of interest or not.” 

Castiel stands, there's visible anger in his eyes. “I'm telling you, she is not the person that you're looking for.” 

 

**Four**

 

Castiel's words echoed in Sam's mind as he and Dean watched April. Even though he said that she wasn't the person, there was too many clues that would suggest otherwise. 

 

The Enochian, the fascination with angels and the fact that she was one of the people last seen with their missing brothers. 

 

The last thing that Sam recalls is seeing  April walking out of her office building, on that Friday,  speaking Enochian to someone on her phone. They could barely make out what she was saying. They were right behind her, then he was knocked out. 

 

When he came to, his brother was gone and he was left alone in the middle of the street. 

 

**Five**

 

“Dean's missing.” Sam's standing in Castiel's office the next day, eyes furrowed with fury. “My brother is missing and do you know how that happened, Castiel? We were trailing April yesterday. She was speaking  _ Enochian  _ and the next thing I know I was knocked out and he was gone. How many people do you know speak that language Castiel? You do know what that language is don't you?” 

 

“I--" 

 

“Where Is she hiding? Are you working with her?” 

 

Castiel shakes his head. “I'm not working with her. I don't… I didn't know. When she told me about Angels being real I didn't believe her, I don't believe her. Her talk of Angels and Demons. Who believes in that?” 

 

Sam rolls his eyes. “In any case. My brother is missing. If he gets hurt or worse... Please, Castiel. Where would she be?” 

 

“I don't know.” Cas said. She had a few places around here that she could be hiding out. Maybe we could search them all until we find them.” 

 

“What do you mean we?” Sam scowled. “I can't allow a civilian to be on this. If something happens to you, I can't be responsible for that.” 

 

“If this is April. If she really is behind this. I can stop her. She'll listen to me.” 

 

“And what if she doesn't and hurts you? You're not equipped to handle this in the field.” 

 

“Just let me try. Please. I feel awful about this.” 

 

"You didn't know." Sam's expression softened. His eyes a bit blank…. "This isn't... This isn't your fault. Look. If you're going to help then you need to follow my rules to the T. No going off base or anything of that nature. It's my job to keep you safe and that's what I'm going to do.” 

 

“I can handle myself, Sam.” 

 

**Six**

 

The first place they checked was the university. Castiel always said she spent more time there than at home and maybe they could find something useful among her many books and all her research. 

 

“There's nothing here.” Castiel puts down one of the books, sighing deeply as he does. “I was sure that something would have been left behind - a clue or something. But there's nothing.” 

 

“It's alright Cas, really. We should check her place next. There could be something there that could help us.”  Sam looks over at the man, Castiel is twiddling something in between his thumbs that Sam hadn't even noticed that he had. 

 

“I don't think so.” Castiel sighs, dropping the object and picking it up and placing it in his breast pocket. “I mean wouldn't that be the the last place she'd take her victims? I watched a ton of crime dramas. Doesn't it seem right?” 

 

Sam shakes his head. “That's true, but if she took Dean then she must have left in a haste. There might be some clues as to where she took him, and maybe the others as well.” 

 

“And what if we don't find anything? It's all my fault.” 

 

Sam drops a hand on Castiel's shoulder. He gives it a light squeeze. 

 

“This isn't your fault. You couldn't have known. Dean had his suspicions and I…. It's my fault if anything. But we're not going to sit around and place the blame on one another. It won't help us find Dean and the others. Come on. It's getting dark out here. We can continue in the morning.” 

 

“Have you eaten yet? I had a dumpling and meat meal slow cooking. We can have dinner and regroup.” Castiel says. 

 

Sam smiles. He could say no. He doesn't really need to eat, however he doesn't want to leave Castiel alone. 

 

“I could eat.” 

 

**Seven**

 

Dean struggles in vain against his bindings. He looks around the room and notices the walls are adorned with angel sigils. He can't get out of them. 

 

He looks to the wide and notices Gadreel; the vessel he currently possessed is bruised and bloodied, but still alive. 

 

“Gadreel, brother.” Dean whispers, watching the door every few seconds in hopes that that April won't come back. Dean had warned Sam, told him that he had his suspicions and no one believed him. 

 

Now look where he was. 

 

Tied up by a woman that was possibly going to end him, and his brother would never find him, he would never ask Castiel out on a date. 

 

There's a low moan, Dean snaps his head forward to see Gadreel moving around. 

 

“Gadreel! How are you?” Dean tries to wiggle his way towards Gadreel but it doesn't work. 

 

“Dean? How did you end up here?” 

 

“Sam and I, we were looking for you. I was investigating this April chick when she got me into a Angel trap.” 

 

“Where's Sam?” 

 

“Looking for me. I know that he has to. He wouldn't just leave me here, leave us here.” 

 

Gadreel only nods. 

 

Dean really hopes that he's right. 

 

**Eight**

 

The next place they check was a storage unit that Sam had found the key to in her apartment, they should have checked that place first. That's where all the clues seemed to have been. 

 

Enochian books, a angel lore and myth. 

 

Everything.

 

“Are we even allowed to do this Sam?” Castiel is standing behind Sam, not really able to see much because of the man's larger frame. 

 

“I talked to the owner, let him know that I was a friend of April's, had her key and she needed me to get some stuff for her.” 

 

“But how do we know which one is hers?” 

 

Sam holds out a hand, hovering over each of the doors. 

 

There's a light, a beacon and suddenly Sam takes off down the hall, Castiel following close behind. 

 

“What?” Castiel barely manages to gasp out the words once they finally stop. “Did you see something?” 

 

Sam shakes his head. “Not exactly. I got a feeling about something and uh, I think this is April's unit.” 

 

“How can you be sure?” 

 

Sam shrugs. “Where's the key?” 

 

Castiel reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small string, the key glittering in the end of it. 

 

He hands it to Sam and sure enough the key fits just perfectly.

 

“How did you know?” 

 

“Later. Right now we need to figure out if anything In here can help us find Dean.” 

 

Castiel finds the light switch on the side of the wall, flipping it on. The light fills the room. Both Sam and Castiel can't believe what they're seeing.

 

Ancient artifacts, most of them belonging to archangels. Sam picks up an angel blade  that he recognizes as Samandriel’s. Each member of the ABI gets a special angel blade, one that differentiates between each one. 

 

April was collecting trophies of his brothers and sisters. 

 

“What is all of this?” Castiel's hand ghosts over a old looking cloth, afraid to pick it up in case he destroyed it by accident. 

 

“Angel artifacts. Angel blades, their….” his gaze wanders, turns to disgust when he sees what's sitting in the corner of the room. 

 

He doesn't think that Castiel can see what he's seeing. If he did, he wouldn't be this calm. 

 

Its moments like this that Sam is grateful for the warding placed in humans, to keep them from seeing most forms of their angelic situations. 

 

Sam doesn't even know how he's this calm. 

 

His brethren. Their wings sit in the corner. 

 

“Why does she have all of this?” 

 

Sam shakes his head, it's better to keep him in the dark about what actually goes on in the world. It's better that way. “There are some people out there that take myth a bit too far.” 

 

“Some of this looks authentic. I know that April always believed in the supernatural, in Angels and Demons and all of that but Sam, this is going a little too far.” 

 

“Let's look around. Maybe we can find something in here that can lead us to where she's keeping Dean.” 

 

**Nine**

 

“Don't worry about all of this Dean. In just a few moments you and your brother here will not have to worry about anything anymore. I'll have your grace. I finally figured out how to extract it from the angels without losing it. True, the angel won't survive the procedure but that's just unfortunate. You know you can't make an omelette without breaking eggs, right?" April is leaning over Gadreel, eyeing him cautiously. 

 

“Why?” Dean asks. “Why do you want our grace? What will that get you?” 

 

April chuckles, turning to Dean. “It'll get me powerful enough to get to heaven, to confront  your father and kill him. He ruined my life, took the people that I loved, took my husband and my child away from me when I prayed so hard for them to be okay. That car accident, I know it's something that happens almost every day but damn it! He didn't save them. Oh and when I first saw her, Anael. Working her magic and performing miracles for those people at the shelter,  and I saw that Angels were real I knew I had my chance for revenge.” 

 

Dean struggles against the bindings, April is moving towards him now. 

 

“My father, he can't be there all the time.” Dean answers. “He's…” 

 

“Supposed to be almighty, all knowing and he didn't save them! He let them die! How could he do that? We believed in him, went to church every Sunday. We were good people, we didn't deserve that.” April shakes her head. “Doesn't matter now. Once I have your grace and his, I'll meet him face to face. I'll get my answers.” 

 

**Ten**

 

“Maybe this can help?” Castiel hands Sam a piece of paper with an address on it. “Could this be where she has Dean?” 

 

Sam takes the paper from Castiel, eyeing it closely. 

 

“This definitely could be it. Thanks Cas, now this is probably where we should part ways.” 

 

“And I told you. I'm not going anywhere. I'm gonna see this thing through until we have Dean back.” 

 

Sam can't help but smile, this man was willing to help him find Dean with the risk of dying, of getting hurt. 

 

“Alright then. This could be where Dean is. You need to be prepared to take down April.”

 

Castiel sighs. “I am.” 

 

**Eleven**

 

Dean watches as April drags off Gadreel’s vessel. Dean had to watch her, had to watch what she did to his brother in arms and his heart ached for the loss. The grace had vanished before she had a chance to take it and it only made her more angry. 

 

“Okay then. So that didn't work. But I'm sure that I finally have it. You're my next test subject and if it still doesn't work then I guess I have your brother to work on then. Sam looks like a strong one, looks like one that can give me what I want.” 

 

“You won't get away with this.” 

 

“Oh, but I think that I have. No one knows where you are, no one knows that I'm the one behind this. If anything, Castiel seems like the obvious choice of suspect for this thing. A professor who studies the occult, Angels and demons. These disappearances…. He's gonna take the fall for this. Not me---" 

 

There's a loud bang, April turns and stares. 

 

This can't be right. 

 

Sam and Castiel found her. 

 

“Dean!” Castiel shouts, his eyes turn to April. “You're behind this, why?” 

 

“Why? Cas, didn't it ever occur to you about what's going on in the world? About what's really out there?” 

 

“What are you talking about?” 

 

“Can't you see it? Can't you see what they really are?” 

 

Out of nowhere, April turns back towards Dean, a knife in hand. Sam moves forward, knocking the knife out of her hand and pushing her toward the ground. 

 

“Cas. Get Dean free.” 

 

Castiel rushes to Dean's side, undoing the cuffs. 

 

“You two found me. You found me.” 

 

Castiel smiles. “I couldn't let Sam do this all alone now could I?” 

 

Once Dean is free he stands up, Castiel following suit. “I'm pretty sure that  he could have handled it but I'm glad that you came along with him.” 

 

“Are you? Really?” 

 

Dean blushes, staring at his brother as he puts cuffs on April. “Of course I am.” 

 

Castiel grins. “Well, then. You're very welcome.” 

**END**

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
